LA GUERRA DE LA VIDA (empezar de cero) 2 TEMP
by alwaysmiles
Summary: Todo cambia, cuando decides irte y no volver, luego regresas, y te das cuenta de todo lo que ha cambiado todo, de que nada volverá a ser lo mismo. April y Thor se aman con locura, pero tendrán que combatir un retorno en sus vidas, en cambio Elisa y Steve sufrirán muchísimos cambios. ¿Serán capaces de luchar como April y Thor?
1. Chapter 1

**LA GUERRA DE LA VIDA**

 _ **Empezar de cero**_

 **Capítulo 1:**

Al cabo de 1 año y seis meses, volvieron a saber de ella, de Elisa Thompson, pero con ciertos cambios.

-¿Quién me busca María?- preguntó Nick Furia con muchísima curiosidad.

-La verdad, no sé quien es. Pero concertó una cita con usted, a nombre de una tal... Madison Willson, no sé de quien se trate la verdad. Llamó y concertó esta cita.- respondía María con incertidumbre.

-Pues... Entonces, dime en donde es esa cita.- preguntó Nick. F.

-Aquí señor. En SHIELD.

Thor y April estaban regresando de unas merecidas vacaciones, durante más de un año no pudieron por estar pendientes de la ONG _Elisa Thompson_ y por asuntos con SHIELD, pero al fin se tomaron unas vacaciones de un mes, y llegaron con tanta vitalidad y ganas de ver a todos. En cambio, de Steve no se puede decir lo mismo, él estaba apagado, cada día que pasaba estaba más apagado, aunque aveces no se le notaba, pues sabía disimular muy bien, pero la estaba pasando realmente mal.

-¿Qué tal sigue?- preguntó April a Natasha.

-¿Qué te puedo decir que no sepas? Nada nuevo, aquí todo sigue igual, y respecto a él... Elisa le hace mucha falta.- respondió Natasha con seriedad.

-Hay que reconocer, que a todos nos hace falta... Pero a él más que a nadie, ellos se encontraron en el peor momento y en las peores circunstancias, ninguno estaba preparado, y cuando lo estuvieron pasó todo aquello.- afirmó April, con una esencia de melancolía.

-Lo sé April, pero ya pasó un año y seis meses. Y aunque me duela decirlo cariño, ya es hora de que intente rehacer su vida, no te digo que se vuelva a enamorar, solo que abra las puertas, porque sino, va a acabar consumiéndose hasta morir.- aseguró Thor.

Pasaron dos días desde el regreso de Thor y April, ya se habían acomodado, descansado, aunque relativamente poco, pero ya estaban de vuelta al trabajo, y Nick seguía esperando aquella visita, que supuestamente iba a ir ese día, pero no estaba anotado la hora, por la tanto, todos estaban a la espera. Hasta que de pronto, apareció ella, aparcó su moto al lado de la puerta, no se quitó el casco hasta que entró en SHIELD.

-Buenas.- se quitó el casco, era Madison Willson la que hablaba.- Sé que me esperabáis, pero no podía llegar antes, lo siento.- se disculpó.

Todos quedaron asombrados, era guapísima, tenía una larga melena castaña con las mechas californianas, y se parecía un montón, a Elisa Thompson, ¿os imagináis quien era? Así es... Era ella misma.

-¡Qué! No puede ser. Eres tú, eres mi hermana, eres Elisa Thompson.- April tenía un brillo en los ojos tan especial, tan llena de seguridad.

-No. Me llamo Madison Willson, por favor, podemos hablar en privado Nick.

-Por supuesta señorita.- respondió Nick. F.

Steve no estuvo presente, pero cuando oyó que todos murmuraban, se le ocurrió preguntar.

-¿Quién esa chica misteriosa con la que está hablando Nick?

-No lo sé Steve, sólo sabemos que se parece mucho a Elisa, solo que con un cambio de look.- respondió Natasha.

-¿Cómo has dicho?- Steve se fue corriendo al despacho de Nick.

Solo imaginarse que Elisa podía estar viva, le hacía sentir esperanzas de nuevo, volvió a encendérsele el alma, tanto tiempo que llevaba apagada. Mientras tanto, Nick y Madison conversaban.

-Espero que me guardes el secreto Nick.

-Sí no dije nada durante todo este tiempo, no lo voy hacer ahora, respeto tu decisión, pero no estoy de acuerdo en que se lo ocultes a él, si supieras todo lo que ha pasado desde entonces. Te lo resumo. Nada. Ya no es el mismo.- reconoció Nick, entonces se dieron cuenta de que alguien se acercaba.

Steve abrió bruscamente la puerta del despacho de Nick.

-Bueno, bienvenida a bordo señorita Willson.- estrechó la mano de Madison.

-Necesitaba verte con mis propios ojos. No es posible, eres Elisa...- afirmó Steve con un brillo distinto en los ojos.

-No...- se le estremeció todo el cuerpo.- Se equivoca señor, mi nombre es Madison Willson, pero ya que me nombra a una tal Elisa, tal vez ella sea el motivo por el que todos me miraron asombrados cuando llegué.- intentó disimular.

-No puedo creer que no seas ella. Bueno... Posees un cambio de look, pero respecto a lo demás, eres la misma.- empezó a temblarle la voz.

-No puedo ser esa tal Elisa, yo odio tenerme que parecer a alguien, y es curioso que lo afirmes con tanta seguridad, si no me conoces. Yo estoy segura, de que soy mucho más sexy y atrevida que ella, y esto sí se puede afirmar, no que yo me llame Elisa, cuando mi nombre es Madison.- volvió a salir su voz seductora, atrevida, y segura. Madison le regaló una sonrisa.- Mañana empiezo señor. Hasta mañana Steve.- se marchó.

Steve no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, no se imaginaba que esa chica no fuese su princesa, su amada, pero lo cierto, es que finalmente se creyó el cuento de que se llamaba Madison, y tenía miedo de volverse a enamorar, porque lo que había visto, no era ni más ni menos que a la seductora de Elisa, y eso lo mataba por dentro.

Al día siguiente, volvió Madison a SHIELD y fue más hermosa que nunca, lucía unos vaqueros azul claro ajustados, unos botines negros de tacón, un top blanco con un lazo negro, y un chaleco vaquero negro. Es decir, lucía espectacularmente seductora. Por supuesto que llevaba su melena lisa y suelta.

-Waw.- suspiraron todos los hombres que ahí estaban, ella caminaba y sonreía, toda una mujer.

Madison buscaba con la mirada a Steve, hasta que finalmente lo vio y decidió hacer lo correcto, pasó de él y fue a hablar con April.

-Tú y yo tenemos que hablar, sígueme.

Se fueron hasta llegar al baño de chicas, se encerraron y conversaron.

-Ains hermana.- se abrazaron con muchísima intensidad.- A ti no te puedo engañar.

-Sabía que eras tú, desde el primer momento en el que te vi. ¿Por qué te fuiste todo este tiempo?- preguntó April feliz de verla y saber que estaba bien, sobre todo de saber que estaba viva.

-Porque necesitaba entrenarme, y saber que no iba hacer daño a nadie.

-Pero... Aquí podías haber entrenado perfectamente, sabes que aquí te íbamos a proteger y a respaldar. Y respecto a lo segundo que has dicho, has hecho más daño con tu partida, no sabes el daño que has hecho a Steve, desde entonces no es el mismo, habla menos que antes, estás más apagado, a veces ni viene a trabajar, y Thor me ha contado que esos días le entra la depresión. ¿Tú crees que has hecho bien en irte? No quiero sonar a charla maternal, pero quiero que sepas todo lo que ha pasado, y todo es este mal causado.- la dijo April.

-Ay Dios mío.- suspiró Madison.- April. Entiendo que la cagué, pero necesito que me guades el secreto, sólo lo sabes tú y Nick, y hoy empiezo aquí a trabajar como espía. Me ejercité en ello también durante este tiempo, no voy a usar mis poderes, aprendí a controlarlos, sólo los usaré cuando no me quede más remedio que hacerlo.

-De acuerdo. Pero... ¿Quién te enseñó todo eso? Perdona, pero dudo mucho que lo hayas conseguido tú sola.- reconoció April.

-Es cierto, no lo hice sola, gracias a un buen amigo, se llama Adam, te caería muy bien, es un cielo de persona.- no pudo evitar sonreír cuando nombró su nombre.

-Elisa, perdón. Madison, ¿a ti te gusta Adam?

-No cielo, él no, aunque sí han habido hombres en mi vida.- reconoció Madison con el corazón hecho pedazos.

-¡Cómo!- exclamó April.

-Ya te explicaré más adelante, todo lo que me ha ocurrido durante este tiempo.

Al cabo de unas horas, April y Thor estaban comiendo juntos en un restaurante y conversaron de todo, pero sobre todo, hablaron de la chica nueva en SHIELD.

-Pero... Antes te vi hablar con ella, ¿la conoces? ¿Has averiguado quién es?- preguntó Thor con incertidumbre de quien era.

-La verdad, lo único que sé, es que es una chica encantadora, va de durilla y tal, pero es muy tierna, se llama Madison Willson, tiene 20 años, pero está perfectamente ejercitada en armas y defensa, es genial.- intentó disimular April con una tierna sonrisa, entonces lo besó para ver si dejaba de hablar del tema.

-Se parece mucho a Elisa, ¿no te llama la atención?- intentaba sacarla información.

-Sí, me lo llamaba mucho, hasta que hablé con ella, y me di cuenta de que era diferente, tampoco algo exagerado, pero sí lo suficiente como para saberla reconocer, sobre todo yo, y no, no es ella, pero sé que he ganado una nueva amiga, no creo que el lazo vaya a ser mayor, pero creo que puede ser una muy buena oportunidad para empezar de cero.

-¿Lo dices por ti, o lo dices por Steve?- preguntó Thor.

Realmente April no sabía que responder a aquello, la verdad que Madison era hermosa, seductora, sexy, y todo lo que quieras, todo son virtudes, pero... Después de lo que habló con ella, pensó que ya no quería nada con Steve, que lo arrancó de su ser, aunque prometió jamás hacerlo. No se sabía... April estaba tan confusa como todos los demás, sobre todo Nick, que el pobre ya no sabía que pensar, y Steve, confuso y muy inseguro.

Pasaron unos días, a todos se les hacía muy extraño sentir la presencia de Madison, por eso siempre que llegaba la observaban tanto, sentían que estaban ante Elisa, la difunta, y algunos hasta se asustaban. Nick encargó un trabajo a Steve, un trabajo en equipo, que tenía que ser supervisado por él y por Madison, Nick pensó que así los uniría un poco más.

-Ok. Entonces empecemos a trabajar compañero. Cuanto antes empecemos, antes acabaremos, ¿no crees?

-Cierto señorita Willson, empecemos, quiero acabar con esto cuanto antes.- reconoció Steve intentando disimular su inseguridad.

-¿Qué pasó Capitán América?- se empezó a aproximar cada vez más a él.- ¿Acaso me tienes miedo?- le preguntó susurrando cerca de sus labios.

-No señorita Willson, sólo que soy el líder, y aquí mando yo, yo le mandó a usted.

-Mmm. Así que te gusta llevar las riendas.- Madison sonreía y seducía. Se apartó de él.- Bien... Empecemos señor Rogers.

Entonces apareció un hombre en SHIELD, aparentemente bien entrenado, es decir, tenía buen ver, era moreno, cuerpo musculado y ojos verdes, un chico casi perfecto, si no fuera por su personalidad.

-¡Adam!- exclamó al verle Madison y corrió abrazarlo de la sorpresa.


	2. Chapter 2

**LA GUERRA DE LA VIDA**

 _ **Empezar de cero**_

 **Capítulo 2:**

Madison no esperaba verlo allí, en SHIELD, pensó que tardaría en volverlo a ver, puesto que él era un hombre muy trabajador y muy ocupado, por esa misma razón, dudaba mucho que la siguiese en todo su plan, aunque él estaba de acuerdo en todo lo que ella hiciese.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí? No esperaba que vinieses, ni verte...- preguntó sorprendida y emocionada.

-Tenía muchas ganas de verte, además, me trasladaron aquí por un tiempo, y decidí venir a verte. ¿Me extrañaste?- respondió Adam Brooks con una sonrisa.

-¿Quién no te puede extrañar a ti?- preguntó Madison abrazándolo de nuevo.

Steve los vio, no supo que sentir ni como reaccionar, lo único que supo fue pensar que eran novios, o amantes, o cualquier cosa referida a una relación fuera de una amistad.

-¿Quién es? ¿También es un nuevo miembro?- preguntó Steve R. mostrando indiferencia, aunque no era lo que sentía, aunque intentase demostrar lo contrario.

-Nada de eso.- respondió Tony Stark.- Es un agente de la CIA, viene a investigar.

-¿Investigar sobre que Tony?- preguntó Thor, que estaba presente y ausente a la vez, nadie sabía por qué.

-Pues eso mismo pienso averiguar ahora mismo. Con vuestro permiso.- sonríe y se va hacia donde están Madison y Adam.

Todos lo miraron con incertidumbre, querían saber y descubrir por qué un agente de la CIA estaba presente en SHIELD, sobre todo conocer qué estaba investigando, quién sería su jefe, ect y ect.

Mientras que Madison y Adam conversaban, Tony se acercaba a ellos, Steve se sentó para observarlos con detenimiento.

-Buenas tardes señor, buenas tardes Madison.- los saludó Tony de la forma más amable que supo, sonriendo.

-Buenas, usted debe ser Tony Stark. ¿Me equivoco?- preguntó Adam.

-Para nada, señor Brooks. Me gustaría conocer la razón de su visita, me avisaron de que iba a venir a lo largo de esta semana, pero no sabía que tan temprano iba a verlo.- respondió Tony amablemente, y mirándolo con atención.

-Es cierto... Adam no me dijiste que ibas a venir, y sabías que había empezado a trabajar aquí.- interrumpió Madison con curiosidad.

-Cierto, es que quise darte una sorpresa. Vengo a investigar un nuevo caso. El atentado contra Anthony Thompson.- respondió Adam, observándola fijamente a los ojos, entonces vio que se la iluminaban.

-¿Cómo? ¿El señor Thompson ha fallecido? No supe de ello, quiero decir, tengo entendido que tenía mucho dinero aquí invertido, y no he oído nada, sé que era un multimillonario con éxito, ¿cómo es posible que no haya salido en los periódicos y en las noticias?- eran tantas las preguntas que se hacía Madison, tanto era el dolor que le causaba saber de la muerte de su padre, era algo que no se esperaba para nada.

Porque apesar, de tener que ocultar su verdadera identidad bajo el nombre de Madison Willson, ella no quería saber que su padre estaba muerto, después de que luchó para salvarlo a él y a todos los que pudo de SHIELD.

-Tránquila. Él solo ha dicho, "atentado". El señor Thompson no ha fallecido gracias a Dios, pero porque ha tenido mucha suerte, pero ya son varios los atentados que ha sufrido en los últimos meses, desde que murió su hija Elisa.- respondió Tony a todo lo que dijo Madison. Tony se extrañaba de su reacción, pero tampoco era algo que lo preocupaba.

Fue tanto el alivio que sintió Madison al oir esas palabras, que suspiró y sonrió, como queriendo decir que todo estaba bien. Ella prefirió dejarlos sólos, entonces ellos se fueron al despacho de Tony a conversar.

Madison fue corriendo al baño, se sentía realmente mal por todo lo que había descubierto, sólo pensar que su padre podía estar muerto, la hacía sentir pésimo. Nada más llegar al baño, se lavó la cara con agua fría, se secó y se miró al espejo y empezó a hablar consigo misma.

-Dios mío. ¿Quién intenta matar a mi padre? Mi nombre es Elisa, no Madison, quiero ir corriendo a ver a mi padre, pero no puedo, debo mantener las posturas. Pero... Todo esto quiere decir.- suspiró.- Oh no. Que alguien sabe que sigo viva.

Madison se miró fijamente através del espejo, se dio cuenta de varias cosas, y necesitaba ir corriendo a hablar con Nick Furia, él debía estar informado de todo, por tanto, era el único que podía ayudarla. Intentó calmarse e ir a verlo pausadamente, sin que se notase que estaba alterada. Mientras tanto, Tony y Adam estaban en el despacho conversando.

-Así que, ¿nuevo en la ciudad?- preguntó Tony mientras le servía un café.

-Sí, yo ya viví aquí unos cuantos años en mis inicios, es decir, cuando me estaba ejercitando para ello vivía aquí con mis padres, pero mi padre murió y decidimos mudarnos a California, y desde entonces mi madre vive allí en nuestra casa, y yo a veces voy y otras no, puesto que viajo mucho por asuntos de la CIA.- respondió Adam.

-Pero...- se empezó a reir de forma sigilosa.- Perdona. Pero eres un chico joven, apuesto a que no superas los 25 años.

-De hecho los cumplo a finales de este año.- respondió riéndose.

-¿Quién te contrató?- le preguntó Tony ya más seriamente.

-Anthony. Contrató mis servicios a través de mi jefe, el señor Jefferson Miller, debe haber oído hablar de él.- le respondió.

-Sí, algo he oído. Bueno, pues bienvenido a bordo, supongo que nos veremos muy seguido por aquí.

-Y no se equivoca, señor Stark. Además...- le estrecha la mano para despedirse.- Además, tengo otros intenteres aquí.- lo sonríe.- Con su permiso.- y se marcha.

-Esto no le va a gustar nada de nada a mi queridísimo amigo Steve.

Por la noche, April y Thor estaban en su cuarto, April leyendo un libro y Thor pensativo, era tanto el silencio que April necesitó romperlo, porque presentía que algo le ocurría a su amado.

-¿Te pasa algo cariño?- preguntó preocupada.

-No quisiera preocuparte, pero presiento que algo malo va a pasar.- en su voz se le notaba angustiado.

-Nada malo va a pasar, siempre y cuando estemos juntos, y luchemos juntos, como hemos hecho hasta ahora.- intentó tranquilizarlo, aunque sabía que no era suficiente.

Thor se mantuvo callado, mirando a la nada, ella estaba preocupada, no de lo que pudiese pasar sino de verlo así a él, porque ante todo lo amaba y no le gustaba verlo así de ido. Por esa razón recurrió a los besos, a los mimos y a las caricias, él acabó sonriendo, agarrándola de la cintura, besándola y situándose encima de ella, April tiró el libro al suelo, empezó a quitarle la ropa, él lo mismo hizo con ella, hasta acabar envolviéndose juntos haciendo el amor. El amor era la única forma de huir de los problemas, de sus pensamientos, de aquellos momentos en los que uno tiene dudas y miedos, solo desaparecían cuando estaban juntos, cuando se tenían cerca y se besaban, ya no importaban quienes era ni si tenían que salvar el mundo o no, sólo importaba que eran dos personas amándose y dejándose amar.

Al día siguiente, Steve nada más ver a Tony entrar por la puerta de SHIELD lo siguió hasta su despacho, porque necesitaba saber quien era el hombre del día anterior, Adam Brooks.

-Ya estás soltando todo que lo sepas Tony.- le ordenó con seriedad.

-Relájate Steve. Nada más son las 9 de la mañana, y ya me están rindiendo cuentas.- le dijo Tony mientras acomodaba sus cosas.

-Necesito saber, que quiere ese tal Adam.- aseguró con mucha firmeza.

-Steve, siéntate.- le ordenó.

-¡No quiero sentarme! Respóndeme.- dijo Steve alterado.

-¡Baja el tono! A mi despacho no vienes a gritar. Si quieres algo, te calmas, y me lo pides porfavor.- lo enfrentó Tony.- Mira... No quiero discutir contigo, así que sólo te puedo decir, que lo ha contratado el padre de Elisa, y que además, por lo que he podido deducir, ese chico anda tras la falda de Madison, esperemos que no la desvíe de su trabajo.- Steve salió de su despacho.- Sabía que no le iba a gustar.

Nada más oir eso, Steve se alteró más y decidió salir de allí, irse a entrenar al gimnasio, o cualquier cosa, pero necesitaba salir de allí, no podía estar ni un solo segundo más en SHIELD, no durante aquel día. Todo aquel que le veía marcharse se asombraba, no sabían porque estaba tan alterado, ni porque salía de esa manera de SHIELD, arrancó su moto y salió disparado de allí. Madison lo vio marcharse, y al cabo de un rato sin que nadie la divisara, decidió irse en su búsqueda, sabía donde poderlo encontrar, no olvidemos que ella es Elisa. Los demás se preguntaban por qué se había ido de esa manera Steve, entonces Tony les contó lo ocurrido.

-No me lo puedo creer, a Steve le gusta la nueva.- dijo Natasha sorprendida.

-No me extraña, quiero decir, hay que reconocer que es un chica hermosa.- reconoció Bruce Banner.

-Sí hermosamente parecida a Elisa. Eso es lo que la gusta de ella.- insistió Natasha.

-Sea como sea, lo importante es que pase de página, y se olvide de Elisa para siempre.- aseguró Thor.

-Puede ser que tengáis razón, pero pienso que no deberíamos meternos, es un asunto de él, y él debe solucionar sus problemas como bien él pueda, nosotros hemos hecho todo lo que hemos podido. No podemos hacer más por él.- dijo April respondiendo a todo lo que decían, con mucha seguridad y paciencia de que todo iba a salir bien, puesto que ella era una de las pocas personas que conocían la identidad de Madison.

Madison ya estaba en camino de llegar a aquel centro donde se practicaba, artes marciales, boxeo y diversas actividades dedicadas al cuidado físico. El gimnasio era conocido como INTENATIONAL GYM, puesto que se practicaban deportes de muchos países, eran un gimnasio enorme, un edificio entero con sus patios, para jugar fútbol, baloncesto, ect, era realmente impresionante, Madison todavía quedaba con la boca abierta cada vez que lo veía, y hacía muchísimo que no lo veía, lo cual hizo que se sorprendiera más. Madison entró al edificio, se dirigió a la sala de boxeo, y lo divisó hablando con un hombre, suponía que era su amigo por la confianza que mostraban. Mientras que ella observaba todo el gimnasio, ellos dos conversaban.

-Me sorprende verte por aquí, hacía muchísimo que no te veía por aquí.- le dijo Sam Willson/Falcon.

-Sam... ¿Tú conoces a una tal Madison Willson?- le preguntó, puesto que, se acordó que llevaban el mismo apellido.

-No para nada, en mi familia no hay ninguna Madison. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- respondió Sam con incertidumbre.

-Es que... Es una espía nueva en SHIELD y... Se parece un montón a Elisa.- le confesó Steve algo más calmado.

-Debe ser... Ella verdad.- hizo un gesto con la cabeza para señalarla, y Steve se giró a verla.

-Sí... Es ella. ¿Cómo me encontró?- preguntó Steve.

-Tal vez... Sí sea Elisa.- respondió Sam con cierta seguridad que le hizo dudar mucho a Steve.

Entonces, Madison al ver que él la había visto, decidió acercarse, saludarlos, y hablar con él.

-¿Puedes dejarnos a solas por favor Sam?- le preguntó Madison.

-Claro. Pero... ¿cómo sabes mi nombre?- preguntó Sam, y ahora que la tenía enfrente sabía quien era ella.- No importa, luego nos vemos Steve.- se marchó.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?- preguntó Steve confuso.

-Vengo a hablar contigo, pero necesito que sea fuera, aquí no me siento nada segura, ¿vamos a tu casa?

-De acuerdo, vámonos.- se marcharon.

Parecía ser que Madison estaba dispuesta hablar. ¿Le dirá toda la verdad acerca de quién es y por qué se fue? CONTINUARÁ...


	3. Chapter 3

**LA GUERRA DE LA VIDA**

 _ **Empezar de cero**_

 **Capítulo 3:**

Tardaron una media hora exacta para llegar a casa de Steve, su casa había cambiado un poco, estaba algo más desordenada de lo que ella recordaba.

-Bueno... ¿Y bien? ¿Por qué querías venir aquí?- preguntó Steve con muchas preguntas en su cabeza.

-Porque necesito hablar contigo Steve, y no podía ser en un lugar público.- respondió Madison, llena de dudas, pero sabiendo que era lo correcto.

Se hizo un pequeño silencio, hasta que de pronto se oyeron gritos a fuera, una mujer estaba gritando que la soltasen, entonces Madison sintió que debía salir corriendo de ahí y ver que ocurría, Steve la siguió, y ambos devisaron a una mujer inconsciente en el suelo y una niña pequeña llorando, esta niña no superaría los 12 años, y lloraba mucho al pensar que su madre podría estar muerta, fue tanta la tristeza que sintió Madison al verla así, que la abrazó intensamente para intentar tranquilizarla.

-No te preocupes peque, tu madre está con vida, solo que inconsciente, voy a llamar a la policía para informarles de lo ocurrido.- dijo Steve para intentar tranquilizarla, entonces se levantó, cogió su móvil y empezó a marcar.

-¿Cómo te llamas cielo?- la preguntó Madison a la niña.

-Mi nombre es Margareth.- dijo secándose las lágrimas.- Margareth Thompson.

Al escuchar ese nombre y ese apellido, a Madison se le estremeció el corazón, había dicho el nombre de su madre con su apellido. Había dicho su apellido. Seguramente que si Steve la hubiese escuchado hubiese sentido lo mismo. Era algo inexplicable, Madison no quiso alterarse, pero lo cierto es que tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo muy grande para no mostrar su verdadera identidad.

-¿Cómo es posible?- se preguntó así misma Madison, en ese mismo instante Steve terminó de hablar por teléfono.

-Dicen que enseguida vienen. ¿Qué ocurre Madison?- preguntó al verla tan seria y preocupada.

-No sé... Ella se puso así cuando le dije que me llamo Margareth Thompson.- la niña dijo con una voz súper dulce.

-¡No puede ser!- exlamó Steve, bajando cada vez más el tono.

-Margareth, mi niña. Tienes que venir con nosotros, tu madre va a estar bien lo prometo. Pero necesitamos que nos acompañes a un lugar para que estés tú asalvo, tu madre te entenderá, yo me encargaré de hablar con ella.- aseguró Madison con una sonrisa, intentando disimular.

-No es mi madre, yo vivía con esta mujer que me cuidaba, mi padre la contrató para ello, según dice para que esté yo segura, él es Anthony Thompson, ¿lo conoce?- preguntó la pequeña a Madison.

-Por supuesto, y te vamos a llevar con él. Ahora mismo me voy a encargar yo de ti ok. Vas a estar mucho más segura conmigo que con esta señora. Y tu padre seguro que estará de acuerdo conmigo.- la respondió.

Steve estaba de acuerdo con todo lo que decía Madison, tuvieron que prosponer su conversación, por algo muchísimo más importante. Madison acababa de descubrir que tenía una hermana, y necesitaba conocer toda la historia, de principio a fin. A continuación, llegaron lo más rápido que pudieron a SHIELD, todo el equipo de Los Vengadores observaban cada detalle, se dieron cuenta de que traían consigo a una niña pequeña, y se asombraron de verla allí, no entendían nada, y se empezaron a preguntar qué hacía una niña ahí, pero decidieron esperar porque veían que se dirigían al despacho de Nick Furia. Al llegar a la puerta, Madison se detuvo ante Steve, y le suplicó que se llevase a la niña, puesto que ella necesitaba hablar seriamente con Nick Furia.

-Te recuerdo, que la encontramos en mi edificio. Así que porfavor, debo entrar contigo.

-No Steve. Esto es mucho más grave que cualquier otra cosa, luego te prometo que podrás entrar, es más solo te pido 20 minutos y entras.- le pidió Madison.

-15 minutos y entro.- respondió serio.

-De acuerdo.

Entonces Steve se llevó a la niña a la cafetería para comprarlo un helado, mientras que Madison entraba a hablar con el señor Nick Furia, soltó toda su rabia acumulada, toda su preocupación guardada hasta entonces.

-Señor. Debemos hablar seriamente, pero ahora como Elisa Thompson no como Madison Willson...- afirmó Madison.

-Bien... Me preocupas hija. ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó preocupado de la reacción que estaba teniendo Madison.

-Desconocía que yo tenía una hermana pequeña, que tuvieron mis padres antes de que mi madre falleciese. Y me preocupa aún más que mi padre haya sufrido varios atentados y que mi hermana pequeña, también. Porque Steve y yo la encontramos en su edificio, una mujer gritaba y cuando salimos, estaba ella tirada en el suelo inconsciente, y la niña llorando pensando que había muerto la mujer que la cuidaba. No me puedo creer que no me hayáis dicho nada. ¿Sabéis lo que puede significar que esa niña haya sufrido algún atentado? ¿Y cómo ha salido libre, si a la mujer se la veía débil? Mirad. Me da absolutamente igual ya mi vida, pero no pienso permitir que esa niña muera si a penas está empezando a vivir, así que me voy a hacer yo cargo de ella. Así que hay un cambio de planes, trabajaré aquí de espía siempre y cuando pueda, porque las 24h del día voy a ser la guardaespaldas de esa niña, estoy lo suficiente preparada para hacerlo.

-¿Cómo que una hermana? Yo también desconocía ese detalle. No tienes porque dejar tu trabajo aquí, puede Natasha o alguna otra mujer ocuparse de ella mientras trabajas.- dijo Nick ya más tranquilo.

-¡No!-exclamó Madison muy nerviosa.

-Entiende que si tú haces lo que estás pensando, vas a resultar sospechosa, y te recuerdo que tú no quieres que sepan quien eres en verdad.

-En eso tienes razón.- tomó asiento.- Pero es que no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados Nick, solo espero que me entiendas, porque es una decisión ya tomada.

Nick la miró observándola fijamente, e iba descubriendo con cada paso que ella daba desde su regreso, que había cambiado, que ahora es mucho más valiente que antes, y mucho más fuerte, y más segura de si misma. Mientras Nick la tranquilizaba, Margareth y Steve estaban en la cafetería, ella tomando un helado y él un café. Había un profundo silencio, pero Margareth lo rompió, al igual que siempre hacía Elisa.

-¿Tú conociste a mi hermana? A mi padre no le gusta mucho hablar de ella. Aunque solo tengo 12 años, me doy cuenta de que sufre mucho por su ausencia.- dijo con mucha dulzura.

-Sí la conozco. Fue el gran amor de mi vida. Ahora que te miro más detenidamente.- suspiró.- Me doy cuenta de lo mucho que te pareces a ella, esos ojos grandes, claros, dulces, muestra de seguridad, confianza, valor. Ella era pelirroja, pero obviamente teñida.- empezó a reir de melancolía al recordar a Elisa.- Tú tienes un color castaño oscuro, seguro que él que ella tenía a tu edad. También era hermosa, como lo eres tú pequeño.- la sonrió.

Margareth sonrió al oir todo eso, sintió que estaba muy cerca de ella. Steve por una vez en mucho tiempo estaba sonriendo de pura alegría, Thor y April que andaban de camino al mostrador de la cafetería, los vio y se dieron cuenta de que a Steve le hacía mucho bien estar cerca de esa pequeña, por tanto, y por tanta curiosidad, decidieron acercarse a ellos y saludarlos.

-¿Tú quién eres princesa?.- preguntó sonriendo y acariciándola el pelo, April.

-Me llamo Margareth.- respondió con una bella sonrisa.

-Es hermana de Elisa, la encontramos hoy Madison y yo.- les dijo Steve sonriendo.- ¿Os importa que os deje un rato con ella? Es que tengo que ir a hablar con Nick, espero que no os importe.

-No te preocupes Steve, nosotros nos encargamos.- respondió Thor sonriendo y sentándose al lado de ella, mientras tanto April hacía lo mismo pero enfrente.

-Gracias chicos.- respondió Steve, y se marchó.

-Una pregunta. ¿Es cierto que me parezco mucho a mi hermana Elisa?- preguntó Margareth con mucha dulzura y timidez.

-Ains claro... Ella era mi mejor amiga, como mi hermana. Y te puedo asegurar que tiene tu misma mirada.- respondió April feliz de haberla conocido.

A Steve le hacía mucho bien conocer a Margareth, porque le sacaba esas bonitos recuerdos que estaban bien escondidos en el fondo de su ser, esta pequeña con su dulzura y su mirada, hizo que recordase momentos fantásticos al lado de Elisa, hizo que la recordase con la mayor de las dulzuras. Pero volvió a la realidad, y tenía que ir a hablar con Nick y con Madison, ya se había tardado un poco más de la cuenta. De camino se encontró con el resto del equipo, ellos quisieron acercase para conversar sobre lo ocurrida, más bien para que les contasen las nuevas noticias, pero él no se detuvo ante las súplicas, y siguió su camino, pues tenía prisa y así lo hizo saber a los demás, prometió que luego podrían hablar si querían, pero que en ese momento no podía porque tenía cosas que hacer muy importantes.

Al rato, llegó Adam, quien quería hablar con Madison, pero se enteró que estaba en una reunión muy importante con Steve y Nick, y que no podían ser interrumpidos, cosa de la cual informó a Adam y a los demás, María, porque también ellos desconocían que estaban haciendo, y parecía ser que estaban en una importante reunión. Mientras tanto, April y Thor se encargaron de cuidar de Margareth. Mientras que Nick, Steve y Madison estaban reunidos.

-Yo desconocía todo esto de lo que me habláis. Sólo sé deciros que hacéis bien en preocuparos, pero que nosotros no dejaremos que nadie la haga daño. Yo mismo reuniré a todos Los Vengadores, para que se encarguen de esta nueva misión. Acabar con los que estén detrás de los Thompson. ¿Quedó claro?- les dijo Nick, preocupado, pero razonando correctamente cada paso que daba.

-Sí, señor. A mí esta niña me dio mucha ternura, y sé que estoy lo suficientemente cualificada para encargarme de ella, sólo necesito que me de el visto bueno para cuidarla.- respondió Madison con serenidad.

-No estoy de acuerdo en que lo haga sola, por eso le encomiendo esa misma tarea también al líder, es decir, al señor Steve Rogers. Los dos se dividirán el trabajo, y de este modo, tampoco dejarán sus tareas en SHIELD.- la contestó Nick a su propuesta.

-Me parece correcto Nick. Sabía que tú serías sensato.- afirmó Steve con seriedad.

-De acuerdo, pues no hay nada más que hablar. Bueno sí... ¿Qué pasa con el otro trabajo que nos encomendó?- preguntó Madison.

-Cierto. Ya se me había olvidado con todo esto. Se lo voy a encomendar a Natasha y a Tony, estaban hartos de no tener nada nuevo que hacer, así que estarán encantados de llevar las riendas.- respondió Nick.

Al cabo de unas horas, Steve fue a buscar a Margareth para que durmiera esa noche con él, pero Madison le dijo que no podía, porque quería quedársela ella esa noche, pero entonces a la niña se la ocurrió algo.

-¿Y por qué no viene hoy él a tu casa Madison? Es que él trae coche, tú moto y a mi las motos siempre me han dado un poco de miedo.

-Pero conmigo no te va a pasar nada mi amor.- respondió Madison intentando no reirse.

-Bueno... Pero quiero pasar la noche con los dos. Además... Siento decírtelo Steve, pero no puedo ir a tu casa, recuerda que en tu edificio fue donde ocurrió todo, no me parece sensato ir allí, y por supuesto, no me parece nada seguro.- dijo Margareth.

-Pero que niña más inteligente por Dios. Tienes razón, así que tú ve delante en la moto, que yo me encargo de seguirte con el coche.- respondió Steve.

En ese caso, cogieron rumbo a casa de Madison. Llegaron, prepararon una cena entre Steve y ella, se rieron mucho, la niña se quejaba de que tenía hambre, casi se les quema la comida, vamos, todo un espectáculo familiar. Estaban los tres contentos de haber pasado la noche juntos, decidieron poner un par de películas ya que era viernes, y luego dormir. Margareth, se quedó domida en los brazos de Madison, y ella también, entonces Steve llevó a la cama a la niña primero, y después cogió en brazos a Madison y la recostó al lado de la niña, y él se fue a dormir al sofá. Él tuvo ganas de besarla, pero se contuvo y se fue a dormir.

Mientras que eso ocurría, April y Thor estaban conversando en su habitación, ambos no podían dormir, April por la aparición de Margareth y Thor por desconocidas razones.

-¿Qué te ocurre amor?- preguntó Thor.

-Nada. Estoy pensando en todo lo que ocurrió hoy.

-Es cierto que fue un largo día. Pero mereció la pena al fin y al cabo. Conocer a esa pequeña criatura, le hará muy bien a Steve, y lo mantendrá ocupado, y fuera del alcance de la soledad.- aseguró Thor sonriendo, a punto de reirse por la situación, pero finalmente se contuvo.- Bueno buenas noches mi amor.- la besó y se acomodó para echarse, pero de pronto sonó su teléfono móvil, y no tuvo más remedio que contestar.- ¿Quién es?- preguntó Thor nervioso.

-Soy yo. Necesito verte.- respondió una voz de mujer sospechosa.

¿Quién es la que habla? ¿Y por qué necesita verlo? CONTINUARÁ...


	4. Chapter 4

**LA GUERRA DE LA VIDA**

 _ **Empezar de cero**_

 **Capítulo 4:**

Thor no podía creerse que estuviese escuchando su voz de nuevo, después de tanto tiempo creyéndola muerta.

-¿Qué ocurre amor?- preguntó April desconcertada.

-Perdona.- respondió Thor.- Llámame mañana, ahora mismo no puedo.- cuelga.

-¿Quién era?- preguntó April, pero él no decía nada, se quedó pensativo.- ¡Respóndeme joder!- exclamó preocupada.

-No esta muerta...- susurró.

-¿Quién no está muerta?- preguntó ella. Pensó por un momento que ya había descubierto la identidad de Madison.

-Ella...- respondió confuso y perdido.- Jane Foster...

-¡Qué!- exclamó sorprendida.

April no podía creer lo que oía, sólo hubiese deseado que aquello hubiese sido una pesadilla, pero no fue así, y ella estaba muy asustada por lo que fuera a pasar, decidió callar y esperar al día siguiente. Pero al día siguiente no pudo resolver nada, él salió en dos ocasiones y ella tenía miedo de preguntar y recibir una respuesta que pusiese en caos su vida. Aunque, ciertamente, Thor fue a verse con Jane Foster.

-Es curioso, que después de tanto tiempo me busques.- afirmó Thor con indiferencia.

-No pude venir antes, pero ya estoy aquí, y estaría bien que arreglásemos lo nuestro.- le respondió ella sonriendo, haciendo como si no pasara nada, pero se equivocaba.

-No Jane...- se detuvo al ver que ella agachaba la cabeza cabisbaja, suspiró y prosiguió.- Yo te lloré un montón, viví un tormento, pero conocí a April, y rehice mi vida gracias a ella y con ella. Llevo pensando en esto todos estos días que supe de tu llegada a Estados Unidos, pero no puedo recibirte tal y como lo hice una vez. Porque en esa ocasión yo andaba perdido y sin nadie, pero ahora estoy muy bien situado y con alguien a quien no pienso defraudar.- la dijo con total sinceridad, y de la manera más suave que supo para intentar no hacerla daño.

En esta ocasión, él sabía bien lo que quería, pero April no lo vio así, cuando sin querer se los encontró en la cafetería que estaba a dos calles de su casa, y los vio abrazados en un intento de Thor de animarla un poco, por haberla mandado fuera de su vida en pocas palabras. Pero cuando April los vio así, se la rompió el corazón entero y solo quería irse corriendo a casa, recoger todas sus cosas, dejar sus llaves, dejar una nota y marcharse, entonces cogió su coche y se fue corriendo al departamento de Thor para volver al suyo después de tantos meses sin ir.

Mientras tanto, en el departamento de Madison todo iba sobre ruedas, ella y Steve no discutieron en ningún momento, y le agradeció por todo lo que estaba haciendo.

-Steve eres un gran hombre. Y no entiendo porque en SHIELD no te veo así, te veo mal, muy serio y cabisbajo, en cambio, cuando estás cerca de esta princesita.- la revuelve el pelo sonriéndola.- Eres otro. Un Steve que yo especialmente desconocía.- le dijo Madison.

-Es que... Ella es la hermanita de Elisa, y ella para mí lo era todo. Cuando murió me pasé semanas sin salir de casa, culpándome de todo y pasándola muy mal, hasta que Thor me obligó a trabajar por lo menos para distraerme.- suspira.- Con el tiempo, volví al final a entrenar y hacer mis cosas diarias, pero mi corazón desde entonces no volvió a ser el mismo, y no creo que vuelva a serlo nunca...- respondió Steve mirando una foto que tenía Madison colgada en la pared.

Madison se emocionó con las palabras de Steve, tenía muchas ganas de decirle la verdad, de decirle lo mucho que lo seguía amando, pero una parte de ella no la permitía hacerlo.

-Ella era perfecta, ¿sabes?- de pronto sacó una foto de Elisa que tenía guardada en su cartera.- Tan carismática, tan acojedora, tan amorosa, tan cruel aveces, tan dulce en ciertos momentos, tan peligrosa cuando se cabreaba, tan sexy, tan hermosa tanto por fuera como por dentro. Era ideal para un hombre como yo.- se le iluminaba la cara cada vez que hablaba de ella.

-¿Ella es mi hermana?- preguntó Margareth con mucha ternura. Cogió la foto y observó que era idéntica a Madison.- Madison... A mí no me engañas, eres mi hermana.

-¿Por qué dices eso pequeña?- preguntó Madison disimulando y secándose las lágrimas que la habían empezado a salir.

-Por como te has puesto, por la foto, y por esa calidez de familia que sólo he sentido contigo, ni si quiera con la nana que me cuidaba he sentido lo que por ti desde que te conocí sentí... ¿Eres ella verdad?- preguntó Margareth con esperanza y con un brillo especial en esa mirada dulce de ojos verdes oscuros, una mirada muy acojedora y transparente. Madison no podía engañarla y lo sabía. Steve observaba todo.

-Responde a la niña. ¿Eres mi Elisa?- preguntó con esperanza.

-Sí...- respondió y rompió a llorar.- Quise decirlo en todo momento, pero algo me obligaba a callar, pero a esta princesa que me recuerda tanto a mi madre no la puedo engañar, y a ti... No me sentía con el valor para seguirte diciendo que no soy ella, cuando soy Elisa.

-¿¡Y tú sabes acaso como me he sentido yo durante este año y medio!?- preguntó alterado Steve. De pronto rompió a llorar también.-Me queda claro que no entiendes nada, nunca entendiste nada. Te suplique que no lo hicieras y te importo una grandísima mierda.- se derrumbó, ella igual, y lo abrazó intensamente.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste hermana?- preguntó Margareth casi llorando. Elisa se separó de Steve, quien ya estaba algo más calmado.

-Porque no quería matar a nadie, porque necesitaba alejarme, me sentía muy mal, y quise no pedir ayuda a nadie de aquí. Me largué y me busqué la vida, para mí lo más importante era mantenerlos con vida. Pero regreso, y me encuentro con que nuestro padre ha sufrido varios atentados, y que tú también, y de eso seguramente te quería proteger nuestro padre. No sé de quien se trate el responsable de esto, pero sé que no se saldrá con la suya porque no pienso permitirlo. También sospecho que si lo han hecho es para cazarme a mí, alguien debe saber, a parte de vosotros, Nick y April, que estoy viva.- respondió secándose las lágrimas.

-¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?- preguntó preocupado.

-Darles lo que quieren, es decir, a mí. Ya suficiente tiempo Elisa ha estado escondida, ya es hora de que salga a la luz.- respondió con seriedad.- Pero eso sí. Margareth se queda conmigo.

-Pero no es seguro ni para ella ni para ti.- respondió Steve angustiado.

-Pues entonces. Debemos ir a hablar con Nick y que él nos saque de este gran apuro, como siempre.- respondió sonriendo.

Todo estaba volviendo a su normalidad, aunque todavía no habían hablado de ellos, pero al parecer, Steve recuperó sus ganas de salir adelante como siempre lo había hecho. En cambio, Thor y April se estaban distanciando, April estaba recogiendo sus cosas, quería irse lo más rápido de ahí. Lloraba y lloraba, sin cesar, tenía miedo de no acabar a tiempo, tenía miedo de que él entrase por esa puerta y la pidiese explicaciones, ella pensaba que lo suyo había acabado desde el momento en el que supo que estaba viva Jane Foster, el primer gran amor de Thor. Sin embargo, no la dio tiempo a acabar, cuando Thor entró en casa sigilosamente y se dirigió a la habitación. De pronto, la encontró llorando y desesperada por recoger todas sus cosas.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿A dónde vas?- preguntó desconcertado.

-A mi departamento. He pensado que lo mejor es que me vaya ahí a pasar un tiempo.- respondió muy nerviosa, la temblaba la voz.

-No entiendo. ¿Por qué? Estábamos muy bien, ¿por qué quieres dejarme?- preguntaba cada vez más confuso.

-Mira... Me faltan unas cuantas cosas, pero no puedo con todo, así que regresaré para recoger el resto de mis cosas. Así tienes espacio de sobra para Jane, supongo que habréis vuelto y todo eso, y yo lo entiendo, yo ocupé su lugar sólo porque tú la creías muerta... Así que nada, regreso a mi vida de antes. Así todo regresa a la normalidad.- respondió April evitándole la mirada. Se iba a ir, cuando él la agarró del brazo y la detuvo.

-¿Qué idioteces estás diciendo? Yo no pienso volver con ella, y vengo de hablar con ella, de aclararlo todo. Intenté que lo entendiese, la traté, como a cualquier persona importante en mi vida. Ella lo fue, pero ya no, y eso también se lo dejé claro. Al principio yo andaba perdido, por eso me veías así últimamente, pero ya tengo todo claro, y yo a quien amo es a ti. Y no te cambiaría por nadie.- la aseguró mirándola a los ojos. La agarró de la cintura, la acercó hacia él, la besó dulcemente y despacio. Ella detuvo el beso.

-Te amo.-le susurró. Y lo volvió a besar, pero ahora apasionadamente.

Era un beso lleno de amor, de entrega y de pasión, él la empezó a morder el labio inferior, mientras que ella le quitaba la camiseta y lo empujó sobre la cama, se echó encima de él, y lo besó apasionadamente y sin freno. Ambos estaban en ropa interior, cuando les llamó Steve para que llegasen cuanto antes a SHIELD porque era urgente.

Al cabo de un par de horas, estaban todos reunidos en SHIELD, tanto Steve como Elisa habían hablado ya con Nick Furia, informándole de que Madison Willson iba a desaparecer por completo, también citaron a Sam Willson. Cuando llegaron todos, sirvieron café y helado a Margareth, quien ya formaba parte del equipo, y no la podían dejar sola.

-Ya que estamos todos lo embolucrados reunidos. Comencemos. Le doy la palabra señorita Elisa Thompson. dijo mirándome fijamente. Todos empezaron a murmurar.-¡Silencio por favor!- exclamó.

-Bien... Vosotros. Los Vengadores, a parte de mi pequeña y demás... Seréis los únicos que por el momento sabréis mi identidad. No considero correcto ir a ver a mi padre y decírselo, debemos esperar hasta que se recupere para podérselo decir con tranquilidad y seguridad. Por el momento, quiero que todos seamos un verdadero equipo, porque ahora no sólo están en juego nuestras vidas y esta organización, también está en juego la vida de los seres a quienes amamos, y de toda la humanidad.

-No me lo puedo creer. Debo seguir órdenes de un fantasma. Pues que sepas que yo no recibo órdenes de ti, solo de Nick.- respondió Natasha llena de furia en la mirada.

-Pero... ¿Yo qué te he hecho?- preguntó Elisa sin entender nada.

-Aparecer en nuestras vidas. Si no hubieses aparecido nada de esto estaría pasando.- respondió segura de si misma.- No te preocupes, que yo no diré a nadie nada de ti, pero voy por bando propio, no pienso acatar tus órdenes.- se marchó.

-Pero... Yo pensé que la caía bien, es decir, cuando tuvimos que formar un equipo hasta se alegró de haberme conocido. ¿Qué ha cambiado en ella?- preguntó Elisa totalmente desconcertada.

-Que se enamoró de Steve, aunque lo niegue.- respondió Thor.

-Así es. Desde que te fuiste aquí todo cambió, y ella empezó a darse cuenta de lo que sentía.- aseguró April.- Yo misma pude darme cuenta de como lo miraba.

-Tú y todos April. Es algo obvio- afirmó Tony casi riéndose.- Pero bueno. No te preocupes Elisa, ya se la pasará.

-Eso espero. No quiero discutir con ella ni nada de eso. Además. Yo no regresé para volver con Steve por muchas ganas que tenga, o no.- les respondió Elisa con seriedad. De pronto la empezó a sonar su móvil, era un mensaje.- No puede ser.- lo leyó detenidamente.

-¿Qué ocurre Elisa?- preguntó Steve.

-¿Os acordáis por un casual, de Eric Smith? Pues sí, es él. Dice que tiene un negocio que ofrecerme, él me conoce como Madison parece ser. ¿Pero cómo consiguió mi número? Esta es mi oportunidad, para arruinarle la vida...- respondió sonriendo y con rencor en la mirada.

¿Qué ocurrirá entre Elisa y Steve? ¿Seguro que Jane le es indiferente a Thor? ¿Eric pondrá alguna trampa a Elisa o a Madison? CONTINUARÁ...


	5. Chapter 5

**LA GUERRA DE LA VIDA**

 _ **Empezar de cero**_

 **Capítulo 5:**

Resultaba muy confuso y desconcertador el hecho de que Eric hayase contactado con Elisa, alias Madison. Este hecho desató en Eric mucha rabia, mucho descontrol sobre la situación.

-¡Lo mato!- exclamó y salió corriendo de la sala en la que estaban reunidos.

-¿Qué le ocurre?- preguntó Elisa desconcertada.

-Que está celoso.- respondió Nick.

-Si solo fuera eso...- insinuó Thor.

Tony se ofreció a encargarse de la fábrica de artilugios curiosos para la guerra que se avecinaba, Elisa estaba de acuerdo en que él se encargase de ello.

-Una pregunta...- comenzó diciendo Sam.- ¿Cómo debemos llamarte? ¿Elisa o Madison?

-Llamadme Madison fuera, dentro soy vuestra Elisa, y cuando digo dentro me refieron entre nos cuando no hay nadie, pero cuando nadie me refiero a que ni si quiera alguien que esté dentro de esta organización puede saber quien soy, es posible que haya algún infiltrado.- aconsejó Elisa.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Elisa, es decir, Madison. Nunca se puede saber cuando alguien es realmente de nuestro equipo.- afirmó Tony con seriedad.

-Y bien... ¿Quién se encarga de ir y tranquilizar a ese loco descontrolado? Yo no pienso ir detrás de Steve.- reconoció Elisa seriamente, mostrando dureza ante la situación.

-Ya me encargo yo, tú no te preocupes.- respondió Nick marchándose.

Sin embargo, Elisa no podía estar tranquila sin saber noticia de Steve, aunque la hubiese gustado ir corriendo tras él, no debía hacerlo, por guardar una imagen que mostrar, y porque había pasado mucho tiempo, un tiempo que no lo perdona nada, y no podía regresar con él aunque su corazón le rogase piedad, ella no se la daba.

Mientras que Tony se encerraba en su despacho para organizar todo, y planificar bien aquellos artilugios, Thor y April se encargaron de cuidar de Margareth, ya que Elisa pidió un breve descanso para ir a entrenar, la hacía mucha falta y tenía que desatar toda su ira sobre el deporte.

-Nunca te había visto cuidar de una criatura tan bella como es esta pequeño.- reconoció April sonriendo a Thor.

-Nunca tuve la oportunidad de ser un buen padre con una criatura por mucho que no fuese mía.- reconoció él intentando insinuar algo.

-Pues serías un gran padre.- afirmó ella sonriendo y jugando con el pelo de Margareth.

-Y tú una bellísima madre.- afirmó Thor acariciándola la mejilla hasta que finalmente la beso tiernamente.

Quien iba a pensar que Thor iba a sacar su parte paternal, nadie la verdad podía imaginárselo siendo padre, pero lo cierto es que nadie lo conocía 100%, ya que él siempre fue un hombre muy reservado en todos los aspectos, y a penas April había podido descubrirlo casi por completo.

Cuando ya habían pasado un par de horas, Elisa ya había acabado su rutina en el gym y volvió a la realidad, sintió miedos de lo que podía estar pasando en ese momento, en el momento en el que Nick estaba hablando con Steve. ¿De qué estarían hablando?

-Nick no me puedes pedir que no reaccione cuando algo me molesta. Si algo me molesta voy actuar así, a la rabia, al dolor y al rencor acumulado. Cuando Elisa me habló por primera vez acerca de ese maldito hombre solo tuve ganas de matarlo, y me contuve por ella, ya no pienso contenerme. Voy actuar según mis instintos, ya mucho hice por ella, para que luego me hiciese todo lo que me ha hecho. Ya no más Nick. Tengo mucha rabia y rencor acumulado, y todo se lo debo a esa niñata que se piensa que todo es un juego. ¡Ya estoy harto!- exclamó descontrolado Steve.

-Cálmate hijo. Yo solo vine a hablar, no a discutir.- intentó tranquilizarlo.

-¿Y por qué veniste tú en vez de ella?- preguntó Steve dolorido.

-Ella no quiso venir a buscarte.- respondió Nick apenado.

Era una lástima la situación en la que estaban, pero lo cierto es que Elisa no se sentía con fuerzas para estar en una relación estable, no las tenía antes, y no las tenía tampoco ahora. Ella quería mostrarle frialdad, para que la olvidase y no sufriese más por su culpa, aunque no se daba cuenta de que también se hacía mucho daño a si misma, y que no podía más con ello, porque lo amaba por mil máscaras que pusiera delante para que no lo viese él, pero esto no podría ocultarlo por mucho más tiempo.

A pesar de todo, todos se comportaban con normalidad, sin dar sospechas de lo que traían entre manos, sobre el plan de Elisa, sobre el plan elaborado por Nick también. Todo esto con el objetivo de que nadie pudiese sospechar sobre lo que pretendían llevar a cabo.

Durante varias semanas, todo funcionaba tal cual, sin dar indicios de nada para no hacer sospechar ni dudar a nadie sobre la identidad de Madison Willson, que como ya sabemos es Elisa Thompson. Pero todo cambió con el esperado regreso de Anthony Thompson, quien actuaba con total normalidad, porque cuando vio a Elisa, se pudo dar cuenta de que no era otra sino su hija, entonces trató de obedecer a su razón, y actuar como si nada estuviese pasando. Nick se encargó de informarle más o menos que plan se iba a llevar a cabo, pero también, le dijo que nada más terminar la tarde tenía que ir a hablar con ella, antes no, para evitar dar sospechas a nadie. Aunque si quería hablar con ella antes, debía esperarse a que Nick la citase en su despacho para de ese modo que hablasen, pero tendría que ser en su presencia para evitar dar indicios de sospechas, y esta opción le pareció muy razonada a Anthony, quien no podía esperar para hablar con su hija después de tanto tiempo, después de haberla creído muerta, aunque siempre hubo algo dentro de él que le decía que no podía haber muerto, y menos de la manera que quiso hacer creer a todos.

-Cuanto tiempo papá.- reconoció Elisa.- Me alegra ver que estás bien.

-¿Por qué no me buscaste? ¿Por qué no me pediste ayuda?- preguntó Anthony lleno de felicidad de verla, pero también se sentía dolido.

-Porque no podía. Porque estaba harta de siempre depender de los demás. Porque quería hacerlo todo yo sola. Pero mírame, al final no salí tan mal parada.- aseguró Elisa emocionándose.- Papá sé que me equivoqué, reconozco que fue una niña inconsciente que solo reaccioné como mi corazón me lo decía.- suspiró.- Sé que pude comunicaroslo nada más acabar todo, y sé que tal vez me hubieseis dado mejores opciones, pero decidí actuar por mi cuenta. Decidí madurar de una puta vez y lo conseguí.

-Pero hiciste mucho daño a Steve, puedo asegurarte que más que a mí. Porque yo al menos tenía a Margareth, que cada vez que la veía me recordaba tanto a ti y a tu madre que me compensaba un poco vuestra perdida, la cuidé con todo mi ser para no perderla a ella también. En cambio a él, nadie podía sustituirte.- aseguró Anthony con toda la sinceridad y prudencia que pudo.

-Perfecto. Prefiero no hablar más de ello. Aquí para todos, excepto para el verdadero equipo, soy Madison Willson, así que cuidado con llamarme de otro modo fuera. Y con vuestro permiso, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer. Ahhh... Y la niña vive conmigo.- dio la última palabra y se fue con frialdad.

Lo cierto era que Elisa estaba rota por dentro, al fin y al cabo, se dio cuenta de que su padre no había llorado tanto por ella, y que ella era imprescindible para su vida. Se colocó en una esquina del pasillo de la planta de abajo, y rompió a llorar, con muchísima fuerza, Adam la vio así y corrió en su auxilio.

-Sácame de aquí te lo suplico.- lo abrazó intensamente y descontrolada.

-No puedo cielo. Tengo que hablar algo muy importante con tu padre. Si me esperas un rato, vamos al fin del mundo si quieres.- respondió apenado.

Elisa no le contestó nada, ni le miró, se fue contra la pared, dándole la espalda y él entendió que lo estaba diciendo que se fuera, entonces se fue a lo que había ido. Ella seguía rota por dentro y por fuera, no cesaba de llorar, no podía parar, había perdido el control de sus sentimientos. Entonces, April y Thor la encontraron en aquella esquina llorando desesperadamente y dando golpes a la pared. Nadie más se había dado cuenta porque era un pasillo que casi estaba vacío. April y Thor corrieron hacia ella.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó April angustiada de verla así.

-¿Necesitas que te traiga algo?- preguntó Thor intentando ayudar.

-No puedo más. Quiero huir. No aguanto más. Deseo haberme muerto de verdad, enserio.- les respondió con un llanto que no cesaba.

-No digas eso, ¿ok? Escucha, no pienso dejarte sola en ningún momento.- la abrazó intensamente.- Amor, ve a por agua porfis.

Thor se fue corriendo a la cafetería por agua y un té que le recomendaron para intentar ayudarla a tranquilizarse. En el camino se encontró con Steve, quien venía de ver a Margareth, quien estaba con María tomándose un helado en su área de trabajo.

-¿A dónde vas tan acelerado tío?- preguntó Steve.- ¿Ha pasado algo?- preguntó con un tono calmado.

-Sí. Que... La nueva está muy mal, April la está calmando, está muy alterada y con ganas de morirse.- respondió siendo cuidadoso en cada palabra que decía.

Por esa razón, Steve razonó y se dio cuenta de que le hablaba de Elisa, y fue corriendo a buscarla por todo SHIELD, pero se había dado cuenta de que tanto ella como April se habían ido de allí, cuando se tropezó de nuevo con Thor, le informó de ello, y éste le respondió que se acababa de enterar porque April lo había llamado.

Al cabo de una hora, Steve estaba desesperado y muy preocupado, y pensó en irlas a buscar al departamento de April, pero nadie le respondía, entonces pensó en ir a buscarlas en el departamento que tenía a nombre de Madison. De nuevo nadie le respondía, pero sabía que en esta ocación sí estaban en casa. Y en un descuido en el que April salió a buscar unas cosas, Steve aprovechó para entrar por una ventana que vio que estaba abierta, pero la encontró con un cuchillo en la mano.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?- preguntó Steve preocupadísimo y con mucho miedo de que cometiese una locura.

-Acabar con mi vida. Sólo hago daño Steve y lo sabes. Aunque... Realmente a los únicos a los que hice daño con mi supuesta muerta fue a ti y a April, a los demás les importe una mierda.- respondió Elisa desesperada.

-No digas eso.- empezó a compaderse de ella, y se dio cuenta de lo mucho que aún la amaba y que no estaba dispuesto a perderla de nuevo, y mucho menos en esta ocasión que sí sería de verdad.

-Lo digo. Porque mi padre hoy me dijo que yo fui fácil de sustituir en su vida, y que tú no me sustituiste porque no tenías con quien hacerlo.

-No digas tonterías. Yo sí pude haberte sustituido, ahí tienes el caso de Natasha, pero no lo hice porque te amaba, te amo y te amaré siempre. Sé que fui un bruto cuando regresaste, sé que cuando saliste a la luz no te recibí correctamente y ni te quise escuchar, pero ahora estoy aquí y no pienso permitirte que te vayas de nuevo de mi vida. Así que tú decides... O vives para salvar el mundo y estar conmigo, o te quitas la vida y te pierdes todo esto.

¿Qué hará Elisa? ¿Se la jugará por lo que siente o habrá perdido el juicio para siempre? CONTINUARÁ...


End file.
